


Soft Things

by SincerelyMLG



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, before Alpine was adopted, there are literally no warnings needed, theres not even any swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24210622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SincerelyMLG/pseuds/SincerelyMLG
Summary: You help run an animal shelter, but when a particular man comes in you go out of your way to help him find the best animal for him because that’s your job, right?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Kudos: 49





	Soft Things

You walked into the building for the first time this week. It had been a struggle, but you made it. At the front door of the shelter, you took a deep breath and stepped inside. You greeted your coworkers and Pharaoh, the cat that roamed and ruled the main office of the shelter. Sitting down at your computer you started your day of work. Inputting new information on the newest tenants of the shelter that would hopefully find their forever homes soon.

A couple of hours went by as usual. Helping those that were going to take home some new members of the family, welcoming the usual volunteers, and directing the new ones to their assignments. You took a deep breath as you found your usual routine and remembered why you loved your job and how calming it was.

Pharaoh let out a small sound to get your attention and pull you from your paperwork. You turned in your seat and he jumped into your lap. With a giggle, you crossed your legs to make it easier for him to settle. You stroked his head and back until he was purring.

A chuckle above you made you snap your head toward the sound. A man stood on the other side of the counter with a small smile on his face.

“He looks comfortable,” he said, nodding at the purring cat.

You smiled in response. “He usually is.” You looked down at the animal. “I might be the office manager, but he rules the office. There are very few things he doesn’t get when he asks.”

You turned to the man again. His smile never leaving his face as he watched you stroke Pharaoh, still purring in your lap. You noticed how his smile lit up he piercing blue eyes and the small wrinkles that appeared in their corners. Turning, his eyes met yours. Your heart sped up and you felt heat rush to your cheeks when you were caught staring. His smile only grew and a faint blush rose under his collar as he looked down at his shuffling feet.

You cleared your throat, “I’m sorry, is there anything I can help you with? I’m Y/N, by the way.” You stood up, holding your hand out and dislocating the cat, which earned you a small meow in protest.

“Bucky,” he said, holding his hand out to shake yours.

You smiled again at the contact. His hand completely dwarfed yours and you felt a chill run up your spine.

It was his turn to clear his throat. “Um, I don’t know. I’m looking for an animal.”

You giggled, “Well you’ve come to the right place then. This is an animal shelter. Is there any kind of animal you were particularly interested in?”

His blush rose further up his neck at your teasing causing your smile to grow wider. “Uh…no. My friend just recommended I take a look around. He said ‘you’ll know when you find the right one, Buck.’”

“Well, he sent you to the right shelter then. We are nearly full so we have plenty of animals to choose from. Let me come around and I can walk with you. I-if that’s alright with you?”

He nodded and you opened the door to meet him. You slowly led him back to the animal rooms. You tried to ask questions to get to know him better, the usual questions, where he lived, what his lifestyle was like, if his home had restrictions on pets, if his family had any allergies or issues with any kind of animal. _Only so he could match him with the right kind of animal. Only because of that_ , you told yourself unconvincingly.

Bucky answered without any hesitations. “My job can keep me away from home for extended amounts of time, but there are others that can take care of them while I’m gone.” He looked at you like he was expecting you to know something. Not finding what he was looking for on your face he continued, “No restrictions, no allergies. I just need someone to keep me company when I am home.”

You looked at him. You saw something you had missed while checking him out while still in the office. You had seen men like him before, well, _not quite_ like him, but there was a way he held himself. His straight back taut, but his shoulder looked tired of holding the weight he carried. His eyes scanned the room and seemed to check off a mental list he kept. You stopped walking. “How long have you been back?”

The question seemed to throw him off. It usually did when she asked. “Not long.” Again he searched your face looking for something, his eyebrows scrunched in confusion when he came back again empty-handed.

You gave him a small smile and a nod. “Well, thank you.”

He returned your nod and watched your figure as you reached the door you had led him to. He stepped forward and beat you to the handle, opening the door for you. You smiled at him again and led the way into the room, small purrs and meows reaching your ears.

“How do you feel about cats Bucky?”

He looked around the large room. Every level of the wooden tree was filled with sleeping felines. A smile came to his face as a cat wrapped its way around his legs. He crouched down so he was closer to the ground and reached out to the feline that sat in front of him watching him closely. He reached out his left hand to touch its head. You hadn’t noticed the glove that covered it and thought it odd, but returned soldiers often did weird things.

The cat instantly started purring under the weight of Bucky’s hand and rubbed its face against him affectionately. You smiled, watching the interaction. These were always the most rewarding adoptions. You crouched down as well to sit with them.

“This is Steve. He is an American Shorthair. He loves a good hiding spot, the sunshine, and maybe more cuddly than Pharaoh, the cat in the office.”

Bucky chuckled still playing with the cat. “The cat’s name is Steve? Really?”

“We have animals named after all of the Avengers.” You pointed to a red tabby cat that sat on the top of a tree looking like it owned the room. “That one there is Tony.”

Bucky laughed aloud, scaring some of the cats awake. “That is a very fitting name.”

He turned his attention back to Steve, who had curled up next to him. With a glance up at you and back down to the cat he took his glove off and put it in his back pocket. The silver fingers caught the sunlight and the feline’s attention. _Of course._ You felt like such an idiot for not noticing it before. You knew you were better with animals, but you didn’t realize you were so bad that you didn’t realize the man sitting right in front of you was The Winter _Freaking_ Soldier.

Steve stood back up and ran his face along the metal fingers that were reaching for him. His purrs, louder than before.

“I think this is him,” he muttered.

You smiled. “Perfect. We can just head back to the front desk and get some paperwork done and Steve will be all yours to take home.”

Bucky reached down and picked up the cat with no resistance and walked towards the front desk. You pulled out the required paperwork and a cat box for Steve to get home in. Bucky filled out the paperwork and listened as you gave him all the information on his new friend.

Bucky turned to go with a smile on his face as he looked down at the little box that he carried. Suddenly he stopped and turned back to you, the blush from earlier making another appearance.

“I know you probably get this a lot…. but thank you.” He ran his fingers along his jaw. “I was wondering if you would be willing to make a house visit? To-to make sure Steve is adjusting well to his new home? Maybe I can make you dinner as a thank you?”

You grinned and reached down to pick up a business card for the shelter. Writing your number down on the back and stapling it to the rest of his paperwork. “I have no doubt Steve will do just fine, but dinner does sound great. It’s a date.”

Bucky’s blush rose to his ears now, “It’s a date.” He smiled, picked up his paperwork, and walked out the front door.

A few moments later your phone vibrated with a text message.


End file.
